Speakers are widely applied in mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers or laptop computers, for converting electrical signals into audible sounds.
A typical speaker includes a membrane and a voice coil connected with the membrane; the voice coil is used to drive the membrane to perform vibration and produce sounds. Generally, the voice coil utilizes a lead wire to receive electric signal, and the lead wire is generally fixed to a holder of the speaker.
However, the lead wire of the voice coil may suffer flexure vibration when the voice coil drives the membrane to vibrate. The flexure vibration of the lead wire needs to occupy an extra space in the speaker, which is not good for miniaturization of the speaker. Moreover, the lead wire is liable to collide with the holder or the membrane during flexure vibration; this may deteriorate a sound quality of the speaker. In addition, the lead wire may also be over-stretched and broken off when the flexure vibration is too fierce; therefore, reliability of the speaker is low.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a new speaker which can overcome the aforesaid problems.